Taking Over Me
by Lady Sarah
Summary: We found her by the well. No memory of how she got there or who she is. Only the small fading crescent moon on her forehead and the innocent smile that will captivate you all.


Kagome skipped thought the dew soaked grass towards the Bone Eaters well humming lightly to herself

Taking Over Me

Chapter One

"If I look Deep Enough"

Kagome skipped thought the dew soaked grass towards the Bone Eaters well humming lightly to herself. The morning rays of the sun reflected off her pale albino skin as the birds chirped in the new morning. Smiling lightly to herself, Kagome skipped light hearted happy for the rest to come.

A light breeze swirled Kagome's hair into her eyes, fingering it back behind her ears she saw the outline of the Bone eaters well. A smile swept across her face as she thought of the warm hot bath over flowing with bubbles that awaited her on the other side of her time portal to the future. Swinging her arms as she skipped faster towards her escape, her eyes narrowed as so saw a figure lying on the wet grass.

Kagome pulled out her bow and fitted the nock of the arrow loose onto the bowstring, walking slowly towards the small figure. Thoughts thundered though her mind,

'Should she call for Inu Yasha? Was the person alive? Was it a trap?'

She walked ever so light footed her eyes watching for any movement. And then a movement occurred as the figured drew in air, and released it slowly.

'Well they aren't dead.' Kagome thought as she closed in closer to the slowly breathing form. The wetness of the earth clung to the fine silk that draped over the figure, Kagome walked closer she knew this was a young woman. She released the tension of her arrow as she stood next to the woman that lay in the grass. The rich silk kimono that clung to the woman with a thin layer of dew looked torn and thrashed. Kagome felt pity for the woman.

'She must have been though a lot' she thought as she slowly dropped to her knees next to the woman. Dropping her bow next to the woman Kagome looking over the fragile woman for any wounds. The soft inhale and exhale of air rumbled in Kagome's ears as she looked down at the woman's red puffy eyes.

'She must of cried herself to sleep' Kagome thought as she placed a hand on the woman's shoulder trying the gently rouse her from her slumber.

The woman let out a soft whimper followed with incoherent words. Kagome stared at the woman with her deep blue eyes as the woman slowly fluttered her eye lashes open. Kagome's Blue hues crashed with the frighten stare of blue eyes with freckles of gold tinted in them.

The Woman jumped back as Kagome tired to comfort her.

"I mean no harm." Kagome smiled at the woman as she placed her hands softly on her shoulder. The women open her mouth as if to say something but closed it with out a sound and just nodded. Her frighten eyes seem to relax as she looked over Kagome.

"Are you hurt?" Kagome said looking the woman up and down.

"No." a small shaky voice exited the small woman who was now looking at the world around her. Wrapping her arms around herself she looked at Kagome with a puzzled look.

"Where am I?" Her voice sounded stronger as her blue gold speckled hues bore into Kagome with confusion.

"You are at the Bone eaters well." Kagome looked at the woman sitting before her as the women eyes went from looking confused into a look of deep thought. Her onyx hair matted around her slender milky ivory face her lips where a pale pink and adorned on her forehead was a small crescent moon. Kagome gawked standing up swiftly. The woman flinched from the sudden movement and looked up at Kagome with wondering eyes.

"Can you walk?" Kagome asked outstretching her hand towards the woman who bore the Small crescent moon. Looking up slowly she nodded and took Kagome's hand and steady herself to stand. Bracing herself Kagome helped the woman up with her shaky legs. Wrapping the woman's arm around her shoulders Kagome aided the woman in walking towards the Village

"I am going to take you somewhere safe." Kagome said looking towards the weak woman with a smile. She would forget about going home today as she walked slowly towards the village.

Author's notes: I have always loved this story out of all of the ones I have written. I have been in hiatus for years and now after my subconscious has bugged me for years I have decided to rewrite and revamp this story. I might be rewriting my other stories but I want to take one thing at a time. Read a Review please


End file.
